A Lonely Butterfly
by ShikaTem Sand-Leaf
Summary: My baby boy really loves someone. I wish that she would realize, I’m surprised that she hasn’t yet, with how much attention he gives her and how much he show’s that he cares about her. Thought Shino's mother, as she watched her son love that Hyuuga girl.


**Sorry, I forgot to tell you that this is in the Naruto Shippuden arc time. And Shino's mothers name is Shino as well, but I'm going to just keep calling her Shino's mother, it just makes it easier that way, even if it doesn't sound as good. But there are going to be a few people that call her Shino, Like his father and Kiba's mother and sister.**

********************************************************************************************* **

As Shino and Kiba where carefully taking Hinata down the stairs, they herd Shino's mother yell something at Akamaru.

"Akamaru, stay here!" She shouted.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other, and then started to try and run down the stairs before Akamaru could run up the stairs.

They knew that Akamaru was coming up for Hinata- one of his very favorite people- and they knew that he would try and jump up and lick Hinata, and that would probably knock Hinata out of Shino's arms and then they would all fall down.

Kiba got in front of Shino, and tried to run down the stairs and restrain his ninja dog before he could hurt his best friend's.

It worked, but Kiba got sat on by his dog.

"Hinata, wake up." Shino quietly said to the woman in his arms once they got down the stairs.

"Shino?" She said in barely a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"Where at my house."

"Why?"

"Because you looked sick and my house was closer then yours."

"Who's here?" She was starting to get a little bit louder.

"My mom, dad, Kiba and Akamaru."

"I want to go back up stairs, I'm so tired." She was now getting quieter again.

"You need to eat first. And then I'll take you back up stairs."

"Ok. But don't leave me." She graved on to his shirt loosely, polling him closer to herself.

"Hey, you two, come over here and let's eat, we're hungry!" Kiba yelled from the dining room.

"We're coming Kiba." Shino started to walk over to the table, and was about to set her down on a chair next to him.

"Shino." Hinata whispered in his ear.

"Ok." He said whispering as well.

He sat down, and had her in sort of a sitting-rocking passion.

Akamaru sat down in Hinata's chair, his head hovering over everyone else's.

"Ruff!" He barked, looking over at Hinata with his tong hanging out. He wanted Hinata to pet him like she usually did.

"No Akamaru, she isn't feeling well." Kiba said as he petted his dog.

Akamaru whined, putting his head down next to his doggy dish.

Shibi passed out the food, giving Akamaru the most.

Shino carefully helped Hinata eat. She still didn't feel very good, and so she didn't want to eat much.

"Shino, I can't eat anymore, can we go back up stairs?" Hinata whispered- she had said that it hurt her throat to talk very loudly.

"Sure." He made to lift Hinata up and take her up the stairs, but his father stopped him from doing so.

"Hinata, would you be ok if I took you up there and let Shino eat some dinner?"

"Sure." She said, as she looked up at Shino and smiled sweetly.

"Son, I'll take her up stairs. You need to eat before you get sick as well." Shibi picked up Hinata from his sons lap and took her up the stairs.

Shino started to eat, quickly finishing his dinner.

"Thank you mom." He kissed his mothers cheek and ran up the stairs to Hinata's bedroom.

He opened the door to Hinata's room, but she nor his father where there.

He used his bugs to locate his father, and they found him in his room.

He quietly opened the door, not wanting to wake her up if she were in there. His dad sat in a chair next to his bed, quietly humming. Hinata was lying down on the bed with a lamp on and reading a book that he had previously finished.

She seemed to be enjoying it, so he was very quiet when he came in to the room. His father got up, and smiled at his son.

"Sleep well Hinata." He said as he started for the door.

"Good night Mr. Aburame." Hinata said sweetly. She then noticed Shino, and her smile got even bigger.

_Maybe she forgot about Naruto, I hope. I doubt it, she's probably just to tired and feels comfortable with me taking care of her. _Shino thought bitterly.

He sat in the chair that his father had been sitting in before.

"Hinata, you should get some sleep." Shino said sweetly to her.

"Hmm, good night Shino." She said as she stretched out her hand.

He held her hand in his lovingly. He got up and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Hinata." He sat down on the edge of the bed, still holding her hand.

He turned off the lamp and put the book away.

She fell asleep a few minutes later, and he fell asleep two hours after.


End file.
